Shifting Game
by AmericanPi
Summary: This story is discontinued because I just realized that I kind of can't stand the way I wrote Lila, the main character. I will eventually release a heavily revamped version of this fic, following several characters rather than just one. The Games will be the same, and so will many of the characters, but the execution of the story will be rather different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Shifting Game_ was the first thing I wrote when I got back into fanfic. Looking back, it's pretty embarrassing, even though I wrote it less than a year ago. After I posted the third chapter onto SPPf I decided to take a break from this fic to work on some other projects, such as finishing _Broken Promise_... and that ended up taking a lot longer than I expected. So this fic is still in progress, but hasn't had any progress for ages. Sorry about that. I promise I'll return to it though, as soon as I've finished _Broken Promise_.**

* * *

The forceful, brutal punches and kicks rain down mercilessly onto my body. All the wind is suddenly knocked out of me. I cry out in pain as I soar through the air, shuddering as my white fur disappears and I transform into my Human Forme. The super-effective attack was enough to weaken me enough to disable my Pokemon Forme. I grunt as I hit the hard-packed ground with a jarring thud. I wince as I hear something break. I think it's my shoulder bone.

I try to ignore the pain in my shoulder and stomach as I sit up, getting ready to flee, but my opponent quickly tackles me down. The next thing I know, the Mega Lucario, her eyes cold and merciless, is sitting on my chest and confining my arms with her legs. I thrash, trying to push her off me, but she is too strong. I can't move. I can't breathe.

"Stupid Normal-type," the Lucario growls, sending a shiver through my spine with her piercing gaze. "This is almost too easy."

I'm really desperate now. I wince at the pure hatred in her piercing eyes, and suddenly the pain in my shoulder and everywhere else is too great.

"Okay, okay, you win," I whimper. All my energy is spent, I hurt everywhere, and tears are streaming down my face. "If you're going to kill me, do it quickly, okay?"

The Mega Lucario just sneers. "Pathetic," she spits, not loosening her hold. "Just what I'd expect from a wimpy Normal-type like you. One good Close Combat was enough to disable your Pokemon Forme, and I could kill you instantly right now, for good, with another Close Combat."

"Just get it over with," I gasp, almost fainting from the pain.

"Too bad, loser," the Lucario growls, grinning sinisterly as she looks at the short white spike on the back of her right paw. "You're going to die slowly and painfully."

As she brings down the spike to slice at my throat, I scream. My eyes fly open.

I'm sitting in my mother's lap. She has her arms gently around me and is sitting on my bed. My older sister, Christine, is holding my hand, and my older brother, Nathan, is sitting near my mother and singing a soothing song. My father stands at the foot of my bed, a concerned look on his face and a glass of water in his hand.

My heartbeat slows down as I realize that everything is fine and I just had a bad dream. I am in my Human Forme, and so is my family. We are all wearing pajamas - I must have woken them up with my nightmare. I am home, here in the Normal District of Koena, and I am safe.

 _At least for now,_ I think suddenly. _Today is Choosing Day._ I shake my head, reminding myself that I have nothing to worry about. My chances of getting Chosen are slim to none.

"Lila, you're awake," my father murmurs. He hands me the glass of warm water and I slowly gulp it down.

"Thanks," I say, handing the empty glass back to my dad.

"Are you okay, honey?" my mother asks, kissing me on the cheek. "You seem to have had a bad dream."

My cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Mom, I'm fifteen," I say, climbing awkwardly out of her lap. "You don't have to wait on me like I'm a toddler."

"You were moaning and crying in your sleep," my mother says, her concerned expression not going away. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

"It was just a nightmare," I say quickly. "I know it's not real." I look around at my family, feeling grateful that they all care for me but also a little annoyed. "Really, guys, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear," my father says, smiling. He checks the clock on my bedside table. "It's 5 AM. Do you want to go back to sleep, or do you want to make the rounds with us?"

"Dad, it's Choosing Day, remember?" Christine points out. "Usually everyone in the District sleeps in."

My father nods slowly. "Oh yeah, I forgot," he says. "Today, and in the weeks that follow, I need all of us to be extra kind, helpful, and empathetic. It's going to be a rough time for everyone, especially the families of the Chosen Ones."

"Don't worry, Dad," Nathan says. "We've been living in Koena since we were born. We know how important it is to stick together, look on the bright side, and never give up hope. Lila's maxims." He smiles at me. "They're a little cheesy given the crappy world we live in, but hey, they work."

Everyone is silent for a while. Then my mother says, "Well, it looks like everyone got up early today. Shall we get dressed and eat breakfast?"

"Good idea," I say. "I'll meet you all downstairs."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I've showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed in a comfortable pink T-shirt and black shorts. My relatively short red hair is in two fluffy pigtails. It was Christine's turn to cook breakfast today, and I sit with my family at the kitchen table, enjoying the delicious breakfast Christine made.

"I can't believe I fell down the stairs _again_ \- Lila, don't stuff yourself," Nathan says after he finishes his toast.

"I warned you about stairs, bro," I laugh. I swallow my mouthful of scrambled eggs. "And sorry. It's just that I'm really hungry."

"Don't forget that most of the District is going hungry while you get three nice meals a day," Christine admonishes gently. "Even with the help they get from us, they still have to take Rations because it's a big District. Try as we might, we can't provide food and happiness to everyone at all times."

I nod, feeling a little guilty of my self-indulgence. My family lives comfortably - my parents are doctors, so we're the third-richest family in the District - but most of the Normal District lives in poverty thanks to the fact that we have to give most of our goods to Plateau City. It was my idea for the family to spread joy around the District, but even with our help, some people still have to take Rations and struggle every day to stay alive.

I feel a flush of gratitude that my name is only in the Choosing Bowl four times. Every year in the springtime, Koena Chooses thirty-six Chosen Ones, a boy and a girl from each of the eighteen Districts, to compete in the Koena Games. They are, essentially, a brutal fight to the death that Plateau City forces everyone to watch. The Chosen Ones, who are between the ages of twelve and eighteen, are Chosen randomly from the Choosing Bowls to compete in the Koena Games. The whole horrible spectacle is just one of the many ways Plateau City oppresses the Districts of Koena.

Normally, twelve-year-olds have one slip of paper bearing their name in the Choosing Bowl, thirteen-year-olds have two slips, and so forth until eighteen-year-olds have seven slips. However, those of Choosing age can have their names in the Choosing Bowl extra times, increasing their chances of getting Chosen to fight to the death, in exchange for Rations. I suddenly appreciate my good fortune to be born into a well-off family, because I've never had to take any Rations before.

My family makes light morning chit-chat as we finish our meal. Just as I'm unloading the dishwasher, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Someone's here early," my father remarks.

"I'll get it," I say, leaving Nathan to finish up the job. I absolutely love social interaction, so I'm usually the one who answers the door. When I open it, I smile. My good friend Dana Berlitz stands at the doorway, carrying a basket of Bluk Berries.

"Happy Choosing Day, Lila," she says with an ironic grin. "Dinah and I have been picking wild berries in the woods at the edge of the District. I thought you might want to have some."

"For free?" I blurt out. Bluk Berries are one of my favorite foods in the whole world.

Dana gives me an odd look. "Nothing's free, pal," she says, catching me by surprise. She smiles, and I relax a bit. "But you've already paid for these. Thanks for helping me feel better when my mom died."

"Oh, Dana, that was so long ago!" I exclaim. "You've been repaying me for months." I laugh. "Really, Dana, I love Bluk Berries, but it's about time you picked berries for yourself."

"So… you don't want any?" Dana asks coyly.

"Of course I want some. Don't be silly," I say as I grab a handful of the dark berries. "But you should have the rest for your own family."

"Are you sure?" Dana asks. "You know how much my family owes yours. Thanks to your help, we haven't had to take any Rations for years."

"You don't owe me anything, really," I say quickly. "A good deed is its own reward as far as I'm concerned." I swat at a fly that has flown into the house. "Do you want to come in? We can play checkers. We haven't done that in a while."

"Thanks so much, but I've got more errands to do," Dana says. She starts to walk out. "See you at the Choosing, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"See ya!" I exclaim, waving at her with my free hand. I close the door and go to the kitchen to set the Bluk Berries in the refrigerator.

"I'm going to go for a run," I declare to my family, who is finishing up cleaning up breakfast. "Christine, I want to see if I can beat you this time around."

"Exercise is seriously overrated," Nathan mutters, heading for the stairs. "Wake me up when it's time for the Choosing."

Christine and I stifle laughs. Nathan has always had a thing against exercise, which is given away by his chubby frame. He's quite clumsy too - he often falls down the stairs, which makes for a great inside joke in our family. I can't blame him though - he's a Jigglypuff in his Pokemon Forme, so it's only natural that he isn't as agile as Christine, a Furret, and myself, a Zangoose.

"Come back by eight, okay?" my mother says. "We need to get ready for the Choosing."

"All right!" Christine and I exclaim as we head out the front door.

Here in the rich outskirts of the District, the spring air is fresh and clear. Our front lawn is lush green and neatly trimmed, and birds sing merrily as Christine and I walk down our suburban street. In the distance I can see the dense, dreary city where most of the Normal District's residents live - toiling in the old factories and sleeping in the filthy slums.

"Where should we go?" Christine asks as soon as we reach the end of our cul-de-sac.

"Let's take the Poison Loop," I suggest.

"Good idea," Christine says. "We haven't taken it in a while."

"Readysetgo!" I yell immediately, wanting to catch Christine off-guard. As I run, I transform, feeling the warm glow spread through my body as I grow white fur, a bushy tail sprouts behind me, and my hands and feet turn into paws. I am now a Zangoose. As I drop onto all fours and pick up speed, I notice that Christine has transformed into a Furret.

Christine is faster than me, but I have more stamina. My heart races as I focus on the swift movements of my feet. As we reach the scraggly woodland that nears the border between the Normal and Poison Districts, I can see that Christine is running out of energy and trailing behind ever so slightly. With a final burst of speed, I reach the tallest tree in the woods and and scratch my claws through the bark.

"I win!" I call out.

Suddenly every hair on my pelt stands on end, and I stiffen. My blood begins to boil as I look at the other side of the tall, electrified chain-link fence that separates the Normal District from the Poison District. A tan-skinned teenage boy with dark purple hair stands on the Poison District's side of the fence. When he sees me, he suddenly and seemingly involuntarily transforms into his Pokemon Forme. The boy, who is now a Seviper, hisses menacingly at me, and I growl back at him. He seems poised to attack me, and every muscle in my body itches to do the same.

"Lila?"

A voice sounds behind me and Christine scampers up to me, still in her Pokemon Forme. "What's wrong?" She follows my gaze and tenses, understanding the situation. "Let's go back."

I shake my head in frustration, forcing my fur to lay flat. I take a few deep breaths until my heart rate slows down. Though a part of me still wants to slash my claws across the Seviper's body, I suppress it and transform into my Human Forme.

"I'm fine," I say quickly. "Zangoose and Seviper are hard-wired to fight each other. I guess my Pokemon instincts took over when I saw that guy, and so did his." I glance quickly at the Seviper and see that he has transformed back into his Human Forme. Suddenly the boyishly handsome face and soft violet eyes bring back a memory.

"Zane?!" I exclaim.

"Hey, it's Zane!" Christine exclaims in surprise. "We haven't seen you in months! What are you doing here?"

"I was having Choosing Day anxiety so I went to take a walk," Zane explains. He kicks a pinecone. "I don't normally come here, because there's nothing really useful here in these scraggly woods, except for the occasional berry bush that everyone else always seems to get to first. But it's good to see you, Lila and Christine. Even though it's technically illegal."

I laugh. Interactions between Districts are rare and usually only happen for business reasons, but there are so many Districts that Plateau City forgot to watch every border.

"Look, it's not funny," Zane says, his gaze darting around. "Here in Koena you never know when you're being watched. I'd better be going." His gaze softens. "But thanks for saving my life months ago, both of you. My life seems a little better now." He turns to me. "Sorry I tried to attack you, Lila. It was just my Pokemon instincts."

"Saving your life was the greatest deed I've ever done, so it was also the most rewarding one," I say. "And don't worry about those dumb Pokemon instincts. I had them too."

"Goodbye, Lila. Goodbye, Christine," Zane says, turning away. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"You too!" I exclaim.

Christine and I turn away from the fence. "Race you home," I say. "Let's get ready for the Choosing."

"All right," Christine says. "Threetwoone go!"

Christine dashes off, already fast because she never transformed out of her Pokemon Forme. As I run after her and transform, the image of Zane lingers in my mind, and I smile when I realize that he looked happier and healthier than when I first and last saw him a few months ago.

* * *

It happened only last winter. Christine and I were in our Pokemon Formes and on one of our runs, and we had decided on the Poison Loop. We reached the tall tree at the same time, which was an odd occurrence, and were about to loop back to our house when what happened today happened. Behind the fence separating the Normal and Poison Districts stood a skinny teenage boy with messy dark purple hair and tattered clothes. He carried a rope in his hand, but when he saw me, he dropped the rope and immediately transformed into a Seviper, hissing menacingly at me. At the same time, I saw him and growled.

Thankfully, Christine was with me, or I would have stood at that electric fence bristling at the Seviper for who knows how long. She reminded me gently that the passerby boy was not going to hurt me, and that it was my personal nature to be nice to everyone.

So I transformed back into a human. A few seconds later, the Seviper did the same and hastily picked up the rope. That's when I realized that the rope wasn't just a rope - it was a noose. My blood turned to ice.

"You can't kill yourself," I blurted out.

The boy set his violet gaze on me, and a pang of sympathy shook me as I saw the hollow, defeated look in his eyes.

"I'm an orphan," he sighed. "Nobody would miss me."

"I'm sure there's someone who would," I said, panic rising in my throat. I had been unable to prevent a suicide once in my life before, and I wasn't going to fail again. "Don't you have siblings? Or a grandparent or uncle who cares about you?"

"They're all dead," the boy said flatly, "and I'm all alone. Even with the Rations I'm hungry all the time, and when I turn sixteen I'll have nothing to look forward to besides a life spent working at the garbage dumps. There's nothing worth living for."

I looked toward Christine, but the Furret shook her head, indicating that I was on my own. My sister seemed to be paralyzed with fear, her eyes wide and her tail stiff.

"That's not true," I said firmly to the boy. I looked around and spotted a Kelpsy Berry bush on the Poison District side of the fence. "Look at those Kelpsy Berries over there. Those are so rare, I thought only the Grass District had them. Aren't they pretty? Look at that lovely shade of blue. I heard they improve your mood if you eat them. If you weren't alive, would you be able to appreciate them?"

The boy followed my gaze and studied the blue berries carefully. "I guess I wouldn't," he said.

"Think. Fluffy white snow that makes any landscape sparkle, even a garbage dump. Sunsets that paint the sky with beautiful colors. People who will care about you, if you let them into your heart. There are plenty of things worth living for, don't you think?"

"Wow… I never thought of it that way," the boy murmured.

"Stay strong," I said quietly. Then I began to sing: " _Sometimes it's hard to know, which way you're supposed to go…_ "

"Oh my gosh," the boy muttered in annoyance, but I could see a faint glimmer of amusement in his eyes. "Singing, really? Nobody does that-"

"I do," I said nonchalantly. "You should try it. It's fun." I continued singing. " _But deep inside, you know you're strong. If you follow your heart you can't be wrong._ "

"Lila, I love you, but we both know you can't sing," Christine said, exasperated.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to help this guy here," I said. I continued singing: " _Sometimes it's hard to see, just what's your destiny. But when you find the path that's true, you'll know that's the one for you._ "

"Thank you," the Seviper boy said hastily, "but-"

"Oh, I'm not done yet," I interrupted. "The good part's coming up." I continued: " _Stand up for what is right! Be brave! Get ready to fight! Hold on-_ "

"Thank you, and stop," the boy said suddenly. His cheeks flushed, embarrassed. "Uh, sorry! Sorry. But… but I think I'd better be going now. I'm scared that someone will catch us." His gaze darted around. "But I'm thankful for your help! I really am. You're right. There are still things worth living for."

"Aw, you're leaving already?" I asked, disappointed. "But you haven't heard all of the song yet!"

"Listen, Lila, you saved his life," Christine pointed out. "I don't think it matters whether or not he hears the whole song, as long as you've inspired him to keep on living. Right?" she asked, glancing at the boy.

"Right," the boy said with conviction. He turned to me, gratitude shining in his violet eyes. "Um, uh, sorry for cutting you off. And thanks for all of your inspiration and help."

"Promise me you won't ever kill yourself, okay?" I asked.

"I promise," the boy said. He glanced at the noose in his hand, and his face wrinkled in disgust. Without warning, he threw the noose as far away from him as he could. "See? It's gone. I'm going to walk back to the orphanage and enjoy the sunset. Thanks for saving my life, both of you."

"A good deed is its own reward," I said, smiling brightly.

Christine gave me an odd look. "You know, Lila," she said, "you're so positive I worry about you sometimes." But there was warmth in her words. She turned to the boy. "Goodbye, and take care."

"Goodbye, and thanks again," the boy said, turning away. He walked away from us with pride and purpose, and I smiled when I realized that I had succeeded. He was going to keep his promise.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly. The boy turned toward me, and I said, "I'm Lila, and this is my sister Christine."

"I'm Zane," the boy said, "and I'm going to live. Thanks, Lila."

Without another word, Zane turned and continued walking. Christine started to run back home, but I stayed and watched him until he was out of sight, suddenly wishing that he would stay.

You don't just forget a person whose life you've saved.

 _End of Chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

I stare out the window at the bleak city in the distance as my father drives my family to the Choosing, which is held in the largest open space in the Normal District, the meadow behind the mayor's house. Because we are of Choosing age, Nathan and I wear our best clothes, while the rest of the family, who are thankfully too old to be Chosen, wear duller, more subdued outfits for the occasion.

Nathan, who is sitting next to me, has his slightly long blond hair neatly combed. He wears a dark blue suit and tie, which bring out the light blues of his eyes, over a white collared shirt. I'm dressed in a lovely black velvet long-sleeved knee-length dress with ruffles on its cuffs and hem. It's complete with a sparkling red waist sash and black hair ribbons that accentuate my red locks.

"You know, Lila, you look really young no matter what you wear," Nathan comments. "Are you sure you're fifteen?"

"I'm fifteen as much as you are seventeen," I say, laughing. "You're lucky, Nathan. You only have to sit through one more boring and depressing Choosing, after this one."

"Don't forget that the whole District has to attend every Choosing, whether you're of Choosing age or not," my mother points out.

"Oh yeah," I sigh. "Well, let's get this year's Choosing over with."

A few minutes later, we're pulling into the small parking lot next to the mayor's house. Even though most of the District has arrived already, the parking lot is still fairly empty because our family is one of the few families in the District that owns a car.

We silently file into our places along with the rest of the Normal District's residents, just like we've done for the past years of our lives. First, we check in at one of the booths - the Officers from Plateau City need to match our DNA with the DNA from the Koena Population Database. It's their way of keeping tabs on the population of Koena, and making sure that every single citizen attends the Choosing.

My father checks in first, not even flinching as the blank-faced Officer pokes a short needle into his middle finger's fingertip to take his blood sample. The Officer then uses a handheld scanner to match the sample with my father's name.

"Go to the perimeter of the meadow," the Officer instructs, though there is no need because my father already knows where to go. With a final glance at his family, my father walks toward the area where District residents too old to be Chosen gather. Most of the District stand stiffly, clinging to each other, hoping desperately that their loved ones will be spared for another year. But there are some who have no one they love at stake, and they mill around, waiting impatiently for the whole thing to be over or taking bets.

I look away from those people in disgust. My mother checks in, stopping to kiss me and Nathan on the forehead before she joins my father.

"See you later, Mom!" I call cheerfully. My mother smiles at me and disappears into the crowd.

Christine checks in next. She gives Nathan a hug before turning to me. To my surprise, she has tears in her eyes. When she hugs me, she does it for quite a while, and her grip is so tight that I almost can't breathe.

"I'll be fine, Christine," I assure her, smiling. "Don't worry! We'll play cards after this is over."

"I hope," Christine says quietly. She looks towards the booth. Nathan is almost finished with checking in. "Good luck, Lila."

"Seeya, Christine," I say. I give her a final quick hug before turning toward the check-in booth. It is nothing more than a foldable white table with a few strange contraptions on it.

I wince as I feel the prick of the needle in my finger. I hate this part so much, even though I've had to go through it every year of my life. I'm not used to pain, and one year, I even fainted as the needle went in. That was embarrassing, and I swore it would never happen again.

The Officer scans my blood sample, and instead of setting it to one side like he did with my father's, my mother's, and Christine's, he injects the blood into the veins of a strange little sticker he sticks onto the back of my hand. I glance at it in disgust. It's a tracking device that is designed to fall off an hour after the Choosing - it is impossible to peel it off before then. Plateau City designed the tracking stickers for prisoners during the Second Great War, but now they're used on all potential Chosen Ones. If your name is called from the Choosing Bowl and you try to hide among the crowd, a huge aerial drone from Plateau City flies over the mass of twelve-to-eighteen year olds, quickly scanning every single person until it matches someone's DNA-filled sticker with the name that's been called out. Then the drone extends a claw and physically picks up the hapless Chosen One before setting him or her on the stage.

I've seen it happen before in my years of watching past Koena Games. Nathan and I agree that if your name is called, you might as well step forward and save yourself the humiliation.

The Normal District's population of twelve-to-eighteen year olds stand in a roped-off area in the middle of the meadow, eighteen-year-olds in the front, twelve-year-olds in the back. The crowd is huge - the Normal District is the most populous District in Koena, with a population of about thirty thousand. I stand with a group of fifteen-year-olds from the city. I smile at them. I know a few of them from school, but even the ones who don't know me well nod back at me. I've gained quite a reputation as the odd girl who smiles more than anyone else in the District.

More people file in, and I strain to see the temporary stage that has been set up directly behind the mayor's house. Eventually I give up trying to see the stage directly and instead turn my attention to one of the huge screens set up on the sides of the meadow.

The screen shows the time as well as what's going on on the stage. Right now it's 8:55 AM - just five minutes until the Choosing. A podium, two glass bowls on marble columns, and three folding chairs are set up on the stage. The glass bowls are filled with slips of paper bearing the names of potential Chosen Ones, one bowl for the boys, one bowl for the girls. Due to the Normal District's large population, the Normal District's Choosing Bowls are larger than any other District's. Even so, the bowls are almost filled to the brim with slips of paper.

Our District's escort and our mayor occupy two of the three seats. Mayor Velma Smith, a fair-skinned young woman with freckles and fiery red hair, glances impatiently at the empty chair next to her. She looks normal enough, with a collared white shirt, black suit, tight black skirt, and orange tie. On the other hand, Kaitielynnah Musa, the District's escort, looks like a freak of nature. She stares vacantly at the sky with hollow blue-green eyes.

I snicker to myself at the sight of her. Plateau City people are very odd in multiple ways. For one, they have the dumbest names. "Kaitielynnah", seriously? It's like the more letters and syllables a name has, the better. Secondly, it seems that Plateau City people love to alter their bodies until their Human Formes look almost exactly like their Pokemon Formes. I know they take pride in having the most legendarily powerful Pokemon Formes, but it's kind of ridiculous. It's obvious that Kaitielynnah, with her flowing, floor-length green hair, pale skin, tight green-and-black dress, and large blue-green eyes is a Meloetta. She even has on a silly-looking black headpiece.

It's 9 AM. Mayor Smith glances one last time at the empty chair, sighs in frustration, and walks stiffly to the podium. The Choosing has begun.

A hush falls over the meadow as the mayor begins to speak, her words echoing around the area through several speakers. The speech is the same every year, and even though Mayor Smith tries to present it in an interesting way, my eyelids start to droop. I shake my head to wake myself up. Missing the Choosing in any way, including sleeping through it, is punishable in all Districts by imprisonment.

Mayor Smith rambles on about the Great Change, a series of disasters that killed most of the population of the Pokemon World, humans and Pokemon alike. The earthquakes, floods, and droughts destroyed most life on the planet, and just when the survivors thought it was over, a large meteor carrying a strange radiating aura struck the world. Many people, Pokemon, and animals perished from the impact and the resulting dust storm, while the aura from the meteor began mutating the remaining life on the planet. Though the animals and plants were left untouched, the only sapient beings became shapeshifters with a Human Forme and a Pokemon Forme.

The Pokemon World erupted into chaos. The survivors waged war against each other over what little sustenance remained. When the First Great War ended, Koena, a region containing the grand Plateau City and its eighteen surrounding Districts, was born. Apparently, back then Plateau City brought peace and prosperity to Koena's citizens, but I don't buy it, otherwise the Second Great War wouldn't have happened. The Districts revolted against Plateau City, and all were brutally defeated.

At the end of the Second Great War, the Great Treaty was written by Plateau City and signed by the Districts. It set down the new laws to guarantee peace. One of these laws was the establishment of the yearly Koena Games.

At this moment, the crowd starts whispering, and the mayor stops reading, annoyed. The Normal District's mentor has finally arrived. Wendy Pines, a plain young woman with an expressionless face, is making her way onto the stage. She plops down in her seat, clearly not caring about her presentation, because she is still in her gray pajamas and her mousy brown hair is messy.

Mayor Smith and Kaitielynnah Musa both shoot Wendy a dirty glance before proceeding with business. The mayor continues reading. She's on the part of her speech where she explains the Koena Games. As a yearly reminder that the Second Great War must never be repeated, Plateau City imprisons thirty-six Chosen Ones from the Districts in a vast outdoor arena, which may contain anything from an unsightly ruin to a beautiful forest. It doesn't matter, though. No matter what the arena holds, the Districts are still given their yearly punishment for the Second Great War, and the unfortunate Chosen Ones are still forced to fight to the death.

It's bad enough that everyone in the Districts has to sit through the Games, but what's worse is that we're required to treat them as a festivity, a sporting event between the eighteen Districts. The last Chosen One standing wins a life of comfort and luxury back home, from a generous amount of prize money to a large house in the District's Victory Square. The victor's District receives gifts such as grain, oil, and food all year, while the rest of the Districts get nothing.

Before the Games start, the program focuses on the splendor of Plateau City, the excitement of the Plateau City residents, and the eye-catching Chosen Ones, decked out in glamorous outfits for the parade and interview. It's easy to forget, as you watch the artsy extravagance, that people are about to die. Then the actual Games start and the reality sinks in. The Koena Games always manage to unnerve me for quite some time.

Now the mayor is introducing Wendy Pines. In the relatively short twenty-four-year history of the Koena Games, the Normal District has had only one victor. Watching Wendy win her Games is one of my earliest memories. Among the thirty-six Chosen Ones in Wendy's Games, Wendy, a Kangaskhan in her Pokemon Forme, was the only contestant capable of Mega Evolution. When Wendy went into the arena holding a Kangaskhanite, the Games were over before they even began. Wendy was simply the most powerful contestant on the field. After Wendy won, she became the Normal District's mentor, responsible for helping every year's Chosen Ones through the Games. Today, Wendy, with her apathetic, defeated look, looks nothing like the way she did when she won the Games. It's like she's stopped caring about life altogether.

Mayor Smith concludes her speech by introducing Kaitielynnah Musa, and then steps back to allow Kaitielynnah to take the podium. Kaitielynnah walks to the podium with slow, graceful steps. In the years I've seen her she's always been eerily calm, with a quiet and slow singsong voice.

"Happy Koena Games," Kaitielynnah says, smiling, "and may the odds be ever in your favor." Her smile seems genuinely pleasant, which is ironic because she is partially responsible for sending the Chosen Ones to their deaths. She goes on a little while about how glad she is to be here, and surprises me by sounding genuine about it. I smile. It's hard not to have a sort of weird admiration for Kaitielynnah, because she's trying so hard to be perfect.

"Ladies first," Kaitielynnah says. It's time for the Choosing. The meadow is so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. I find that my stomach has tightened into a knot. I know I won't get Chosen, but what if somebody I know does? For a fleeting moment I wish that I didn't know and like so many people. I don't have time to think about that though, because Kaitielynnah has drawn a slip from the girls' bowl and is about to read the name.

"Lila Winter."

A strangled sound escapes from my throat. It's a horrible noise, somewhere between a laugh and a choke. Everyone turns to look at me, pained expressions on their faces. They dare not to raise their voices though, because there are Officers on the perimeter of the meadow, ready to gun down anyone who protests.

"Hahaha. Very funny. What a nice joke," I say in a high-pitched voice. Sweat is trickling down my neck. "Now can we get this over with?"

"Well?" Kaitielynnah says, looking toward the direction of my voice even though she cannot. There is a look of real sadness in her eyes. "Come on up, Lila."

My mind begins to play make-believe, as it always involuntarily does when faced with a tough situation. The world around me suddenly fades away, and I am standing at the start of a very long fashion show runway, a crowd murmuring and lights flashing in the darkness. Only then do I start walking forward, holding my head up high, straightening my back, and smiling at the audience. Suddenly my fantasy dissolves, and I am left there, standing on the stage, feeling alone. I stare out at the crowd, feeling dizzy as the District stares up at me, murmuring discontentedly.

"Any volunteers?" Kaitielynnah asks. Surely someone will take my place. Everyone loves me. But all I can hear is the wind.

Of course. No one wants to die.

I can't believe this is happening, and I don't. This is just a dream. I must have dozed off sometime before the Choosing, and I will wake up, safe and sound…

"Well, it is now time to find out who our boy Chosen One is," Kaitielynnah says serenely, although I can hear that she has to struggle to keep calm. She walks to the ball containing the boys' names, gracefully moving her hand in a spiral before picking up a slip and reading the name.

"John Parr."

I don't know this guy. Good. But knowing myself, I'll probably become friends with him, which will make his death more painful…

But just as John Parr's body in the crowd begins to move, an eerily calm voice loudly and clearly rings out in the meadow.

"I volunteer as Chosen One."

My heart stops. The voice belongs to Nathan.

 _End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

When Kaitielynnah called my name, it was as if the world stood still, and my mind was so shocked that it blanked out. But now my mind is whirling.

 _Nathan just volunteered. You know what that means, Lila. It means we're going to Plateau City together. We'll get thrown into an arena and forced to fight to the death. Fight to the death. As in, only one of us is going to get to come home. But why? Why would Nathan do this?_

"A volunteer," Kaitielynnah says, snapping me back to the present. "That is… most unusual. Um… come on up, I guess?"

She cranes her neck to see Nathan, who is the only person in the crowd who is moving. Even though I am very far away from him, I can see him walking with purpose, his head held high.

Kaitielynnah, who is the most eerily calm person I know, seems slightly flustered. The crowd is murmuring. In the Dragon and Steel Districts, where kids train their whole lives for the Koena Games, volunteering is common because some people think they have an almost definite chance of winning. But here in the Normal District, where the Chosen Ones are almost certain to die, there has never been even a single volunteer as far as I can remember. I recognize some of the faces in the crowd, and they look distressed. Most people in our District know who my family are, and the fact that someone is volunteering in the first place is distressing enough.

I suddenly realize that I've been crying. For how long, I don't know. Great. Now everyone will think I'm unhappy and weak. I use my sleeve to brush away my tears as Nathan mounts the stage.

"Young man, are you sure you would like to take John Parr's place in the Games?" Kaitielynnah asks, sticking the microphone in Nathan's face.

"Yes," Nathan says expressionlessly.

"Well," Kaitielynnah says. In spite of her composure, I can tell that she is surprised. She turns to John. "John, you may go."

As John bolts off the stage, Kaitielynnah turns back to Nathan. "Our brave volunteer. What is your name?"

"Nathan Winter," Nathan replies calmly.

"Winter," Kaitielynnah says. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but is our girl Chosen One, Lila Winter, your sister?"

"Yes. I want to protect her."

The first thing I feel is anger. _I can take care of myself, thank you very much!_ I think. But then I realize that in the arena, my greatest strength, my optimism, may not be as useful as it usually is. Not compared to the Flying Chosen Ones, who can easily avoid danger, or the Fairy Chosen Ones, whose natural beauty often wins them the most sponsors.

"How brave of you, Nathan," Kaitielynnah says wispily, giving a faint smile. "Well, here are our Chosen Ones. May you two please transform into your Pokemon Formes, so we can all give you a round of applause?"

I duly obey Kaitielynnah's order, glowing with a warm white light and surrounding myself with silver streaks of energy as I transform into a Zangoose. Nathan transforms into his Pokemon Forme as well. His large, blue Jigglypuff eyes are expressionless as they stare straight ahead at the crowd.

Not one person claps. You're supposed to clap for the Chosen Ones, but anyone with half a brain knows how wrong and depressing the Koena Games are. With pained expressions, everyone stands rooted in their spots. Nobody dares to do anything drastic, because there are many Officers surrounding the Meadow. The Officers are ready to open fire into the crowd should anyone step out of line.

"Thank you," Kaitielynnah says. "You may transform back into your Human Formes now."

Nathan and I oblige, and Kaitielynnah sighs and sits back down. Slowly and stiffly, Mayor Smith walks to the podium and begins reading the long, dull Great Treaty - it's required at every Choosing - but as usual I'm not listening at all.

Even though my eyes are filling up with tears again and I'm shaking like a leaf, I force myself to smile as a kind of reassurance to myself and my District. I begin to sing a song in my head too, just for the sake of calming myself down. I sneak a glance at Nathan and see that he is staring straight ahead, emotionless. He seems to be purposefully trying to avoid my eyes. I feel a prick of annoyance. If he's really trying to protect me, then at least he can look at me!

I can't see my family in the crowd, but I can imagine how they must feel right now, to lose two close family members in a single day. How are they going to go about their lives without us? Are they going to continue to follow my maxims, or are they going to spiral downwards into depression? And what about the District? How will the Normal District fare without me?

 _But I can make it,_ I think optimistically. _I can survive this. No, I have to. The District needs me._

As I struggle to hold that positive thought, the mayor finishes reading the Great Treaty and asks Nathan and me to shake hands. I turn to Nathan and give him what I hope is a reassuring smile.

"We'll talk later, Lila," Nathan says quietly as he shakes my hand, not returning my smile.

For the third time today, I feel angry at him. Just what is he up to?

The anthem of Koena begins to play, and Nathan and I turn back to face the crowd. I can't believe the day came where I would find it hard to smile, but today is the day. I smile anyways, because smiling is something I know I do well. Nathan gives me a reproachful look, and I shoot him a glare.

 _If I'm going to die, I might as well do it with a smile on my face._ I wish Nathan can read my thoughts, because he can learn a thing or two from me.

The anthem ends. The Choosing is over. Four Officers are appearing out of nowhere and surrounding me. I begin to panic as two Officers grab my arms and lead me off the stage, with one Officer in front of us and another behind. I notice that we are going around the mayor's house and towards the entrance of the District's Central Building, which is conjoined to the mayor's house.

"So," I say, my voice squeaking, "what happens next?"

"You have an hour to say goodbye to whoever wants to visit you," one of the Officers says tersely.

"Just an hour?" I squeak.

The Officers ignore me and march me into a relatively small room inside the Central Building. Nathan gets marched into a separate room, and I catch a quick glimpse of his expressionless face before the Officers shove me roughly into a velvet sofa, leave the room, and close the door behind them. I am alone.

I hate being alone so much, I'm shaking all over again. The room I'm in is the richest place I've ever seen, but that doesn't stop me from feeling ill at ease. I wish that someone, anyone will come in here soon to relieve me of my anxiety.

Suddenly I realize that I've been running my hand repeatedly over the soft velvet of the couch I'm sitting on. It's so soft, I could almost curl up on the couch and go to sleep. Go to sleep, that's it! If I can sleep here, I'll wake up safe and sound because this is just a really bad dream. Nathan would tell me that I'm deluding myself by telling myself this, but he doesn't know what I'm thinking so it doesn't matter. I stretch and lie down, my head resting on a velvety pillow. I close my eyes, praying that when I open them I'll be home…

I hear a door open. It must be my dad, calling me to wake me up. But when I open my eyes, I see that I'm still in the same room I was in when I tried to fall asleep. But then I see several familiar faces, and I smile.

"Hi Dana," I greet, recognizing my friend and her telltale curly blond hair at the front of the group of people. I scan the group to find more familiar faces: Maya Raja with her short, spiky brown hair; Robert Choi, wearing that silly hat he never takes off; Helen Nurse, her large blue eyes showing many emotions at once; and a lot more of my friends.

"Dang," I say, chuckling. "How many of you are here?"

"A lot," Jessie Escala, a Raticate in her Pokemon Forme, states matter-of-factly. "We're here to say that we love you. Not in that way. As friends."

I notice that Robin Blue, my ex-boyfriend, is also in the room. His sky blue eyes avoid mine uncomfortably as Jessie speaks, but he seems restless, as if he needs to get something off his chest. Understandable, as I'm going away for so long.

I chuckle at Jessie's statement. "I knew what you meant," I say. "And I love you all too."

"Lila." A choked voice utters my name. Dana is speaking, and I suddenly realize that she's been crying. "I'm sorry. I should have volunteered for you. I don't want you to die, but I was so scared, and-"

"I'm not going to die," I say firmly, standing up to give Dana a comforting hug. "When I come home I'll be rich, and everything will be better. Soon we'll turn nineteen and we'll be safe."

"Lila, please, don't be ridiculous," Selena Jones says, tears flowing out of her dark blue eyes. She places her hands heavily on my shoulders. "We won't ever see you again. The Dragons are so strong, the Flyings are so swift, and the Fightings can probably kill you in two hits. This is a goodbye."

"Selena, you know I'm allergic to negativity," I sigh, forcing a smile. "Think positive! Who knows what will happen? I'm fast, I'm good at getting people to lie me, and, let's face it, I'm like the embodiment of joy." I ignore some of my friends' good-natured eye-rolling and continue, "Don't worry about me. I just need you - and everyone - to stick together, look on the bright side, and never give up hope."

"Your maxims are so cheesy," Selena sighs, stepping back. "But I know how important they are to you. All right. In honor of you, I'll try my best to stay happy."

"Everyone, you must all promise to always follow my maxims, and stay happy," I say. I take a deep breath, a little shocked by how serious I sound. "Pinkie Promise?"

"That's our Lila," Robert Dewey, a Bouffalant in his Pokemon Forme, sighs, smiling. "All right. I Pinkie Promise. Ugh, I feel like such a little kid saying that. But I know how important Pinkie Promises are to you."

"I promise too," Ariana Brand says.

"So do I," says Helen, nodding.

I am filled with a feeling of warmth as all of my friends nod, including Selena. I smile.

"Here, you all deserve hugs," I say. One by one, I embrace the girls and boys who I have come to know as friends. They all hug back with intense emotion. It saddens me that all of them are crying, even the boys. I just hope that they'll take care of themselves when I'm gone.

"You don't have to hug me if it makes you uncomfortable," Robin says quickly when I turn to him. He's the only person in the room I haven't hugged yet. "We're just friends now."

"Friends hug each other all the time," I say cheerfully as I give him a brief hug. I turn back towards all of my friends. "Oh, if only we had more time together before I had to leave! There's so much I want to tell each and every one of you!"

"We'll remember the important stuff," Carl Peters assures me. "We won't give up hope, because as long as we have hope, we'll survive. Ugh, it's so cheesy, but it works!"

"It's going to be hard to replace you, Lila," Selena sighs, tears forming in her eyes again. "We're all going to miss you and your stupid happy personality so much." She smiles to let me know that she is joking.

"Look, if you're ever stuck in a rut when I'm not here, just think, 'What would Lila do?' and do it! Everyone would be so much happier that way," I advise.

"Dear Arceus, Lila, are you smug sometimes," Ariana mutters. Heads turn towards her in surprise, but she ignores everyone's surprised stares. "You do know that you aren't always right, right?"

The atmosphere in the room sours in a hurry. Ariana isn't afraid to speak her mind, but I was hoping she would hold it in during our goodbye.

"I know that," I say indignantly after a short pause. "But it's true, the world would be better if everyone was more like me, just saying!"

"Lila, I'm only trying to help you," Ariana sighs. "I love you, but you need to stop thinking like a child."

"Excuse me? No one tells me what to do!"

"Guys guys, break it up," Robin says hastily, shooting both of us a hard glance. "This is Lila's last moment with us, and we aren't here to argue."

Ariana glares at Robin for a while, and then sighs. "All right, fine," she says. "Sorry, Lila. I don't know what came over me. You're a good friend. We've had our ups and downs but remember that in the end I care about you."

"It's all right," I say quickly, smiling to assure Ariana that I forgive her.

Everyone is silent for a while. Then Robin speaks up.

"Guys, do you think it's possible that I have some time with Lila alone? It's really important."

"You're not going to do anything to her, will you?" Selena asks sharply, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not," Robin says, somewhat indignantly.

"All right, we'll go," Carl says. "Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone nods slowly.

"Lila, take care of yourself, okay?" Carl asks as he heads towards the door. "There's always a possibility that you can win this."

"And stay as yourself, no matter what," Dana adds.

"I promise, guys," I say, smiling. "Seeya, everyone. Stay strong."

Dana gives me one last hug before she and the rest of my friends file out of the room slowly, tears in their eyes. I can't help but cry too, even though I force a smile to assure everyone that things will be all right.

Soon Robin and I are left standing in the room.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something important?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, Robin says, shuffling his feet. "Here's the thing… I lied."

"About what?" I ask.

"About why our relationship had to end," he says, regret flashing in his eyes. "When I dumped you I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but after I lied to you I kept feeling guilty about it. I kept putting off telling you the truth, but I can't put it off anymore now that I'll never get to see you ever again-"

"Don't be so negative, Robin," I sigh. "Who says we won't be able to see each other again?"

"Well, just in case," Robin says quickly. "Anyways, the real reason that I broke up with you is that… you're so _innocent_."

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm going to take that as a compliment," I say.

"Well, it's not a criticism," Robin says. "It's just that you're the sweetest, happiest, and most innocent person I've ever met, and I want you to stay that way - as _you_. The problem is, when we were a thing, I wanted to _do things_ to you that would take away your innocence… you know what I mean?"

Panic starts rising in my throat. _Oh no,_ I think. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

"But I don't _want_ to do it!" I blurt out. "I don't want to grow up!" I realize how silly that sounds and I apologize quickly.

"I figured that," Robin says, giving me a sad smile. "I had to break it off with you because I wanted a kind of relationship with you that you couldn't give me." He takes a deep breath. "I hope I made the right decision. You're not too mad at me, are you?"

"Man, I'm just glad that you didn't force me to do it," I state truthfully.

"It felt good getting the truth out," Robin says. His features harden, surprising me. "Listen, Lila," he says, his voice tense. "I've got to say this because I don't have much time. From here on out, I want you to remember one thing: Stay as yourself."

"Stay as myself," I repeat. I laugh. "That should be easy enough to do."

"I hope," Robin says seriously. "Bust really, no matter what happens, I want you to try to stay as that innocent, optimistic person you are. Survival is important, but you can't just survive. You have to live and hang on to everything that makes you _you_." He grabs my hand and looks deep into my eyes. "Promise me that you won't lose who you are, okay? Pinkie promise?"

"I…" I hesitate, surprised by Robin's intensity.

"This is very important, Lila," Robin says.

"Pinkie promise," I say, my voice shaking.

"Stay awesome, Lila," Robin says quietly, releasing my hand. "And if you ever change your mind-"

"I won't anytime soon," I interrupt, a little annoyed that Robin's talking about _that thing_ again. "And if you want that thing, I think it would be better for the both of us if you found someone else. I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course." I smile. "But we can still be friends, and you've been a pretty okay friend so far."

"I'm glad to hear that," Robin says, smiling genuinely.

The door to the room opens suddenly, and an Officer enters, roughly dragging Robin out of the room.

"Time's up," the Officer growls.

"Stay as yourself, Lila!" Robin exclaims as he is escorted away.

"You asked me that already! I will!" I manage to shout just before the door slams shut.

I sigh as I flop down onto the sofa, but before I can get comfortable the door opens again. This time it's Mrs. Parsons, my homeroom teacher from school. She is wearing a long black dress and looks even older than usual. Her dark eyes are wet with tears as she embraces me as if I were her own child. My nostrils flare at the smell of her old-woman scent, but I hug her back anyways. Mrs. Parsons may be old and falling apart, but she is a great teacher who loves her students dearly. After she found out that she could never have children of her own, she took up teaching. Forty years later, she still cares deeply for her students as if they were her own children.

We stand there hugging each other for a long time, and it doesn't feel awkward at all. Finally Mrs. Parsons breaks away from me and wipes away her tears.

"I'll miss you _so much_ , Lila," she chokes out.

"Please don't be sad, Mrs. Parsons," I say sweetly, kissing her on the cheek. "If I do die - and who knows, maybe I won't - the least you can do to honor my memory is stick together, look on the bright side-"

"And never give up hope," Mrs. Parsons finishes, as she manages a smile. "Oh, Lila, you're the happiest girl I've ever met. How will we go on living without you?"

"Tell you what, Mrs. Parsons," I say. "I'll really try to come home, if you really try to follow my maxims. Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Mrs. Parsons says, smiling again. A warm feeling fills me when I see how good I am at making people smile.

"I feel so fortunate to be here, to have the honor of saying goodbye to you," Mrs. Parsons sighs, sitting down slowly onto the sofa. "A lot of your other teachers - Ms. Sanchez, Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Winston, just to name a few - wanted to come in with me, but the Officer said that he had already made accommodations for a large group and he didn't want to do it again. So we teachers had a short discussion, and we decided that I should go in and speak for all of us."

"I wish I could have said goodbye to everyone," I say softly. "There are so many people in this District, and I wish I could tell everyone to stay strong!"

"I'll pass your message on to as many people as I can," Mrs. Parsons assures me, giving me a quick hug. "We teachers also have a message for you - and it's important, so listen up."

"Okay," I say, surprised by the hardness in her voice.

"Please, Lila," Mrs. Parsons says softly, "stay safe. Out there, people will try to hurt you. I know it's hard for you, but _think before you act_. Use common sense to protect yourself, and keep your loved ones in mind too, because Plateau City can hurt the people you care about if you step out of line. In the arena, it's better to hide from everyone than engage with them. Focus on surviving. It's okay to feel sad, angry, afraid, or disgusted sometimes. Remember, there's more to life than being happy-"

"There's more to life than being happy?" I squeak.

"That's right," Mrs. Parsons says seriously. "Remember that. Lila, the Games _will_ change you, whether you like it or not. You will need to learn many lessons if you are to survive. Be alert, and whatever happens, stay true to your positive, happy self. Stay on your toes, keep your eyes open-"

The door crashes open.

"Time's up," an Officer says tersely, striding boldly into the room and roughly escorting Mrs. Parsons away.

"Sorry for overwhelming you, but keep it all in mind!" Mrs. Parsons exclaims as she is marched towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing-"

But the door slams shut, cutting her off and leaving me with more questions than answers. Mrs. Parsons sent my mind reeling with everything she said, but what she said about being happy strikes me the most.

 _There's more to life than being happy?_ I ask myself. _That makes no sense…_

 _End of Chapter 3_


End file.
